Forgiven
by Kemple
Summary: She was the most optimistic person anyone could have as a friend, despite the denial she has about being the very last Dragoseth. No matter what, she was always cheerful; nothing could bring that sun down. Let's just see how things turn out when she and a friend are captured to be sold as slaves for vampires. At least her master will be nice, right?
1. Special, she is

_**HELLO, ONE AND ALL! I. Am. The. One. And. Only… Kemple. As you would guess it, this is my first fanfiction- WHAAAT?! Yes, very… first. The little artist with the funny, yet very inspirational-ish words is at it with her own fanfic. With that being said, I DO hope that you enjoy the story.**_

The vast evening sky, calm with the smooth, yet wild wind pushing the clouds to the setting Sun. Leaves just reaching the sky as they let go of their grasp on the tree branches, just to be slowly drifting downward. However, they have yet another try as a blur of cyan rushes past them…

_'Oooww! Sigh, dangit tree; you were in my way! I have to hurry before it's too LAAATE-YOWCHIES!'_ Minded the dragon, as she rushed into yet another tree. Her wings were snatching the air, as she was charging at the opposing wind with great speed; up and down, up and down, from sky to woods. Surely, one would think she's some sort of dancing light from unknown origin. She made sharp twists and turns through the woods, avoiding branches at all cost, as her wings opened and closed at every angle possible, making her nearly impossible to be spotted by the naked eye. Then again, as a dragon, especially an ace, one could expect as much. Finally, as a clearing came to view, she made a swift landing, barely touching the iron-staked fence, and sneaked her way through the backyard of a house. Wooden accessories and mini crop sections decorated the background, making it almost impossible for her to maneuver towards the door. Almost. Of course, she could fly; but, she rather sneaks. Once there, she nudged the door, hoping someone could hear. When suddenly, her ears flickered up as what sounded like glass breaking inside was made, followed by yelling.

-Miranda's POV-

'Seriously, can they keep that kid away from trouble?' I thought as I turned back into a human. I know Chelsie and her family is big, but it's gonna be even hectic with that little kid. Though, how am I any different? I've managed to cause several shortages in a single city just out of boredom… AND hunger. Hey, a dragon's gotta eat, and where to than in Los Vegas, the City of Succulent Electricity. Before I went into another hunger phase, the door opened to reveal the mother of mi amiga, Mrs. Rodgers. She wore a red and orange African muumuu. Her hair was wrapped in a red towel. Her golden hoop earrings were reflecting the kitchen light, while her hazel eyes glided down at me.

"Ms. Allegri, it's so nice to see you. Come, have a seat downstairs; Chelsie will be down in a little." She welcomed me, before she made her way to clean up the mess. And, by the hidden tone of her voice, she… well, who wouldn't be pissed after dealing with that kid, her youngest son. As I entered, which would lead to the kitchen, the cabinet in front was opened, which could explain the noise from earlier: a few broken plates. Making my way towards the basement door, I took a quick glance around. A nice mix of red, yellow, and orange fabulized the area; with a little silver and black for the machines. The wall… looked like a said colors rainbow puked on it and just made polka dots, not gonna lie. The red counter top was decorated with orange and yellow jars, a nice orange wooden table set, with additional dining set and a potted plant in the middle. It seems very civilized as one would say; but, that's just the kitchen. This is family house of four mages of African descents, although they were American. They would have rooms filled with antiques, and lots of cultural artifacts. It's a Mage/Witch thing, I guess. And that room would be the very one in front of me, the living room.

As I made it downstairs, I see that not much has changed since the last time I visited, which was two years from now. The room was completely wooden, even the flat screen TV, which was coated with wood, that was standing on a wooden shelf. The only things that weren't wooden were the couch cushion (thank Gaia), the table between the couch and TV, the Xbox 360 (including the other things), and, sadly, the one that was playing it, Dante, who sat comfortably in a brown bean bag. The six year old looked so calm playing his game. He was dressed in his pajamas, a green Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shirt, and blue Mario Kart pants. He did not look like he would not let a single distraction get him from playing what look like… nope; it IS Rayman: Origins. Then again, with the level that he was currently, I would hate for someone or something distracts me, as well.

I took a seat on the couch, and observed this kid's playing style. By the looks of it, it would seem that he was doing good by far, chasing the Treasure Chest, until… he reached the part where the platforms were crumbling. That's when he fell, and had to restart. It seemed like that was all it took for him to go from calm to frantic. "DANGIT, AND I WAS SO CLOSE!" Little wind currents could be felt around me as he was flailing his arm. It took one of his hands to brush against my knee for him to realize that I was behind him. He quickly changed to his cheerful self.

"Hey, Mira! Where did you come from?!" He squealed his childish squeal. "How are you today?" He was now in front of me, swaying left and right with his hands behind his back. I was about to answer when someone appeared down the stairs. We both looked to the side to see that it was Chelsie. In her pajamas. That were pink with the monkey Bobby Jack all over. Her burgundy hair was in a ponytail, and her slippers were a lime green, a beautiful contrast to that pink. I waved at her and she waved back before looking at Dante and told him that their mom needed him upstairs. "But I don't want to! I need to get this jewel thingy and-" "NOW, Dante, before she gets angry…"

"Hey, don't worry kiddo; I'll help you clean up." I suggested, trying to cheer up. So, we did just that, and he went upstairs, leaving me and Chels.

She looked at me, then threw her hands forward and said, "You're ALWAYS blue." As she noticed my outfit. A baby blue shirt with blue jeans, with my trademark, blue and white jacket. I just gave her a 'Oops?' look and shrugged my shoulders. She sighed, and sat next to me.

"Soo, any luck?" I looked at her puzzled. Please don't. "You know…" Still staring, a little ashamed. Her brown eyes telling me she was getting impatient. Noooo. "About the-"

"GOSH DANGIT! I was hoping you'd forget…" I slumped on the couch, feeling guilty.

"Ugh, Miranda. I thought you would've had this by now. It's TOO easy!" She replied, patting my back. She knew me too well; if there was something that I hoped someone would forget, it was because I haven't started on it yet, or just forgot it, as well.

"Still; how am I supposed to know the answer to the riddle: what is bright as the night sky, yet darker than the sun, has two morals, and even in death, it is till with you? I don't think _no one_ would know!" True and honest right there. I don't think my real father would know.

"Again, UGH. That is a basic witch/mage question right there, not riddle; plus, you-"

"BUT, I. Am not. A. Witch, or mage!" I jolted up, "I'm a dragon slash a child of Sethoric. A Dragoseth!" I began pointing my hands to emphasis every detail.

"But… We're of the same origins, riiight?" She pointed.

"Yes, but at the same time, no. Only some of you coexisted with us."

"Okay, you're right on that one, but back to the first topic."

"I told you, I've yet to come up with an ans-" "There is but ONE answer, and one answer only, Mira." She interrupted me, sounding all announcer like . She also know that I am not a big thinker. So, one answer puts even more difficulty on me.

* * *

I spent much of my time talking with the family, eating dinner with them, and chatted some more with Chels. Our topics were completely random and just fan based. At one point we were talking about school, and things that we were gonna work on since Semester Break was coming, then it shifted to us being nerds: things about comedy, games… anime (even though she did most of the talking on that subject). We got interrupted when my mom called for me on my cell phone. I told her I was on my way, said my goodbyes to everyone, and went off to home.

Even though I enjoyed dinner, which consisted of wild salmon and salad (desserts were only served on weekends, boo), it didn't feel me up as much. So while I was walking, I surveyed the area, making sure no one was around. I made my way to the closest street light, and examined it. It looked pretty okay, made of steel, good. Light was two year old fluorescent, fresh. Light, to one born as a Borealis, is a delicacy, and was also like wine: the older, the better. I placed my hand on the pole, and concentrated on the energy inside. All the nutrition one could get from it. Suddenly, it started to flicker, which meant it wouldn't be long until it goes out completely. So, I took my hand off, and walked off. "I should accommodate the humans for their fine inventions." I whispered.

Since I was just a few miles away from home, I decided to test something. Again, surveying the area; but this time, I sensed something strangely, somehow familiar. It was several miles away, but the scent of it was… exotic, and noble. Could it be? But no, they disappeared decades ago, or so my foster parents say. But then again… dragos have sharp senses, which meant it was real. But...

As I argued with myself, the scent quickly faded. Huh, weird. Well, at least it wasn't in the general direction of where I'm heading, which is NORTHEAST FROM HERE. I really need to tell Chelsie she goes overdrive with the announcer thing. That aside, as I made it to a fork in the highway, I instead made my way straight to the woods, not before seeing a car go by. When I was just feet away from the entrance, I reached in my jacket pocket, and got out a white bandanna. I wrapped it around my eyes, and transformed into my dragon form. Flying in the woods is fun, sure; but let's see how well I fly blindfolded. A challenge worthy to any and ALL dragos. With that, I charged full speed on the ground, opened my wings, and took off: Destination, Home!

Allowing my echosensory to take place, I hear every branch that rush pass me. Twists and turns, I can only imagine how well I look flying. I was getting ahead of myself as one branch hit against my left arm, followed by another hitting my right leg, then another hitting another limb, then another. I realized that I was gliding, yes, across the ground until I hit a tree. I took the bandanna off to see where I was. My navigation skills were still at their best, as I can I see my house from here; but, echosensory still needed work.

Once I got inside, everything seemed quiet. Everyone was home as I sensed, and nothing felt different. I was going to give the say-so about me making it, but everyone was asleep, so I let it go. I was too tired to do anything at this point, so tired that when I made it to just the fourth step, I sat down, use my arms as a pillow, and fell asleep.

Let alone the fact that school started tomorrow…

_**Sorry for the long; I promise they will my slightly shorter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, along with many others. But that's if you guys give us the say-so. How to other than by reviews. I love reviews. So do that, follow, fave, what have you. Really wanna know your input (or is it insight?) about the story. With that being said, thank you, and may your tree branches "not go at an angle." –JoshJepson.**_


	2. Hyperness Backfires

_**Thank you, SinisterBree, for the review and everything else; really appreciate it. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you or anyone else. So, here it is. Chapter TWOOOOO ^.^ (Review, please)**_

_ I run pass many villagers, saying hello to everyone, and climb tree after tree to get to the main tree house, the starting line. As soon as I get there, it starts. I'm racing with them now, the fastest of the fast, trailing between every tree that I meet. The goal is the Willow Oak, the father tree of our haven. The others caught up to me. Finally, a real competition. When we reached the Willow Oak, I slammed to ground in victory: First place, finally! I'm relaxed, and relieved to reach it first, when suddenly one of the flyers landed beside me. "Get up, Miranda-yi!" He said, shaking me. "Come on, we have to go. Now!"_

"MIRANDA, WAKE UP!" Something shouted. I jolted up from the stair I was on (unaware of the slob trail between my arm and mouth), and in front of me was my younger brother, Jared. He is a fourteen year old with golden blonde hair. His hazel eyes of confusion looked back at my blank lavender ones. He was dressed in a white shirt and black pants. Pretty boring, just like…

OH NO, UNIFORM! School, I totally forgot about it! I never realized that I made another jolt movement until my brother fell back on the stairs.

"Geez, sis. Can you NOT do that? Scare the crap out of me!" He admitted, recovering himself from the steps. On top of where he sat, my mom was coming from their room, getting her earrings on. She… was a very interesting human, to say the least. Her blonde hair was wrapped in a short ponytail style, eyeliner brought out her hazel eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse, black sweater, and black pencil skirt.

"Miranda, sweety! Get up, get changed, and get ready to take you and your brother to school. I'm sorry, but I'm running a little late for work" Somehow, she was able to get past me and Jared. Guess she was in that much of a hurry.

I went upstairs to get dressed. Once in my room, I navigated my way to my dresser, figuring out _what_ to wear. Throwing every shirt possible to get to something. Nope. Nope. Nuh-uh; that's not it. Not even close. Where is- Ah ha, here it is: my favorite shirt of them all: a blue, graphic t-shirt. I put that on while searching for a good pair of jeans that, which was on the floor.

Pretty much everything is blue in my room: blue dresser, blue carpet, blue bed set, mattress, even the parts to hold the bed. Last thing, my favorite, the walls. I had then custom painted to depict a partly cloudy evening sky to make me feel at home.

When I heard Jared calling for me to hurry, I quickly washed my face, got socks and shoes on, and rushed downstairs where he sat at the kitchen table. While I have a blue room, it gave them the idea to have every room in the house according to a color combination. The kitchen was around the ocean: sea green, sea blue, gray, and tan.

However, our kitchen didn't look nowhere different from Chelsie's; well, with the exception of polka dots from a rainbow vomit, and that it was slightly smaller.

I grabbed my gray and zebra stripped shoulder bag, an apple, and went off to walk to school. Jared locked the door, and followed with. We lived several roads away from his school; a couple of miles from mine. Though, we enjoyed long walks like these, especially with each other, because we always had those nice brother-sister moments.

* * *

"Sooo, ah…" Jared said, breaking the little silence we had, "How are you coming along with the flying thingy?" I looked at him excited. He knows what to expect. "It. Was. AMAZING! I never thought I'd be able to break my own record: 85 mph, J, EIGHTY FREAKIN' FIVE MILES. In within an hour! Oh man, you should've seen me, I was going very fast! Super fast! Faster than the speed of light! Too fast for the naked eye! Just-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there, Sugar Rush." Jared came in, with his hands in front of him, "You just said 'you should've seen me,' and now you're saying that you were 'too fast for the naked eye.' Dude, make up your mind." He said, mimicking my voice, or at least attempted. We both laughed.

Though he had a point, that I had to consider that I AM talking to a human, at the same time, it was moments like these that I felt completely relaxed with them. Just the vibe I received from them whenever I shared some of my happiness.

When we settled down with laughing, he said, "Well, while you were rambling on, did you notice anybody around us?" I shook my head. "Nope. All clear, sergeant." I poked my chest out and raised my hand to head. He just looked at me, and shook his head and sighed. "What are we to do with you, Miranda? Whatever are we gonna do?"

"Hmm… I was thinking you could send me off to… Candyland…" I finished with a distant voice. He playfully punched my arm and we both laughed. "Not unless I join you, sorry."

* * *

"Say, I've been wondering…" Jared questioned. We looked at each other, and I nodded. Ask away. "Dragos are similar to any reptile, right?" I nodded. "Then… how come you're not hibernating, or at least, a bit sleepy?"

That, I had to think about. Why haven't I even considering calling it night? Then, that's when I realized. "That's because… I am also part human. We, or you guys, don't have to sleep for a whole season. Besides, if I did, then I would've missed out on all of fun spent with you guys and my friends."

He looked forward and gave it some thought, then nodded in understanding. "So, that's why I haven't been seeing any dragons around lately. But, even then, I would be able to see them AND dragoseths during the other seasons. How come I haven't?" Hmm. That was a good question, I have to admit; but I haven't seen any of my friends or family at all. I feel their presence, but not _see _them…

"It's probably because…" I paused to think about it, "They must be hiding somewhere. Yeah, that's it. They are hiding." He gave me a side look. "Are you sure?"

I commented proudly. "Of course I am, J. I know for a fact that they are here, everywhere. The thing is, they just don't reveal themselves to _anyone. _You need to have a pure heart, something like… inner peace. Where your soul and heart stand tall with each other; sturdy enough to withstand anything."

_So why have I not seen anyone at all? I'm someone of blood. Have I been with humans too much that they forgot who I am; that my scent rubbed off? _Hmm. Well, considering that I've been a lone dragoseth and not with my tribe for so long that's more likely the case.

When we reached his school, we said our good byes, and went our separate. _"Oh yeah, do you have any testing at all this week?" _I asked Jared via telepathy. He turned my way, then smiled and walked off. "_I'm fine, Miranda. I don't think I need a cheat sheet or anything. YOU, on the other hand, need to find out when we're gonna go to Candyland when all of this is over." _ He replied. With that, I continued to my school laughing.

* * *

I arrived to school and was greeted with my friends. Chelsie had her red hand bag that matched her brown sweat shirt, pants, and black snow boots.

To her left was Trevor, who was slightly taller than her. He had his black hair in a ponytail and wore a gray t-coat that covered his black shirt, and black dress pants that barely covered his black boots.

And on her right was Rickel, who had on a green coat, blue jean pants, and green combat boots.

"SO!" Shouted Rickel, as he jumped in front of me with his free dirty blonde hair swaying. His green eyes bursting with excitement. "Are we ready to get this week over with?! These finals, prison cells, and nasty food will be over in just a few days!" He threw a fist up in triumph. We followed with a "YEAH!"

This was the last week before Semester Break, so we all had our plans scheduled from the first day to last. With the forecast looking like snow during that time, there was no doubt that we would spend it together.

* * *

When the first warning bell rang, we all departed to our classes. My first class was not fun, to say the least. Though I shared it with Rickel, it still wasn't fun. Heck, he thought so too.

It was Economics, and our teacher was none other than… THE EVIL MRS. CUTTER! No seriously, that was her name, which I find it funny since she reminds me of this video game character. Sadly, as cruel of a video game character she was, this Mrs. Cutter is infinity times meaner. She was one of those teachers that always intimidated you no matter what you do in their class.

But, Rickel and I didn't have anything to worry about, since 1.) We were the smartest students in her class, and 2.) Our synchronized weirdness was just too much for her to handle; anyone in the class for that matter. Nonetheless, it was still going to be TWICE as boring in her class. You wanna know why? Well…

"Okay, before we get started with the finals," she said, holding a clipboard, "I want to call out those who are exempted from... it: Kevin, Gregory, Fredrick, and… Oh, Miranda and Rickel." That's why: Three hours of NOTHING!

**I am so sorry that this chapter might've seen… slow, in terms of progress. There was not much I had to think about with this chapter. But, don't worry, for the next chapter will have much speed. Do have to say, Rickel's name is pronounced like "Nickel," but an **_**R **_**instead**_**.**_** Anyway, I'll leave it to you to review, like (?), fave, etc.. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated (reviews help with story progress****^.^) ****With that being said, thank you all kindly, and… have a nice life.**

**P.S. Just WHERE did I get the whole "THE EVIL MRS. CUTTER" thing from? **


End file.
